


New Curriculum at Hogwarts

by stalker_ace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1st(ish), BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/F, Male-Domination, Multi, Oral, Rape, Violence, mind-control, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_ace/pseuds/stalker_ace
Summary: Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts had ended, Penelope Clearwater finds herself 'enrolled' in Hogwarts, but this time, the curriculum is far from the one that she went through during her first time there.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Penelope Clearwater/Argus Filch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

**ONE**

The platform was not as busy as it would usually have been during the times that it was used in the past, but then again, the reason for that may lie in the fact that in the past, while this platform was used only four times a year – the opening and the closing of the school year, plus the Yule break – these days, it had seen constant use, delivering its cargo from the collection point that is Platform Nine and Three Quarters to the town of Hogsmeade and from there, to the castle that was the reason why the station was built in the first place. That meant that there was no need to fill the train anymore, because the journey is now rather frequent.

It was not only the schedule with which the train runs that had changed, the cargo carried by the train had also changed, because in the past, this train may have carried fresh-faced eleven year olds on their way to Hogwarts Castle to start their new lives as students as well as their upperclassmen, these days, the train only carry witches, and – aside from rare exemptions – it only carried muggle-born witches.

The high-pitched sound made by the steam trumpet attached to the engine car of the train tore Penelope Clearwater out of her reverie and she returned to the present just as the sound made by the whistle was swallowed by the seemingly endless night sky above her. It was only after she had returned to the present that she even felt the cold wind blowing around her, though she reminded herself that she should not be surprised given the time of the day and of the year.

For seven years she had stood in this exact same platform on the day before the opening of a new term in Hogwarts, and for those seven years, she had felt the cold wind blowing, announcing to her and the others that they have reached the cold, mountainous north of Scotland, but unlike those previous seven times that she had stood in this platform as a student, this time, she could feel the cold wind against her skin more fiercely.

Again, Penelope told herself that it should not be surprising to her, after all, the past seven times that she had stood at this platform, she was wearing robes that protected her somewhat from the biting wind, this time, she was wearing a shirt that barely reached her elbows and short pants that reach near her ankles, though it might as well be useless because, like the shirt that she was wearing, it was so full of holes that the wind could pass through whatever clothing it was that she was wearing.

The former Head Girl of Hogwarts surreptitiously turned her attention toward her side so that she could look at the other witches who are supposed to be with her. Like Penelope, they stood at the platform at the same time that they tried to ignore the biting cold that was caressing their bodies, and like the former Head Girl, they are also wearing clothes that are barely adequate for that purpose, indeed, for most of them, they are wearing clothes that are so much like the one that Penelope was wearing that even the holes in them match.

As for the others, the difference in their clothes would mostly be in the location of the holes and the colors, but Penelope reminded herself that that was to be expected, after all, the clothes that they are wearing were issued to them when they were first captured, and she unconsciously clenched her fists as she remembered the very words that the man who had issued her these clothes had told her when he first dragged by her hair to a spot in front of him, ‘ _These clothes are proper for whores like you,’_ he told her.

What made Penelope clench her fists tighter was not the fact that the man who had told her that was a Ministry official, rather, it was the fact that the man who had said to her had not only been the Head Boy when Penelope was Head Girl, but was also her ex-boyfriend. He had even referenced their relationship after he had issued her the clothes, before he told her that he was looking forward to her finishing her training so that he could bid on her when she comes up for auction.

‘ _Where had it gone so wrong?’_ Penelope asked herself, though before she could answer the question, she was once more forced to return to the present as the steam trumpet attached to the engine car in front of the former Hogwarts Express let out another high-pitched sound. Penelope was not the only one who turned her attention toward the direction where the sound came from, because using her peripheral vision, she could see that there are others who had, but it was only the former Head Girl who had noticed the horseless carriages coming up from the direction of the road that she knew from experience would lead to the castle.

In the past, those horseless carriages would have ferried every student on their second year and above – the first years get to use the boats – to the castle in comfortable cars that would usually be limited to four students, but something about this carriage that was now approaching the platform told Penelope that this would be different, and as if to provide her with evidence that that would actually be the case, she realized that not only was there only one carriage, it was also dragging behind it a cell on wheels.

While this cell on wheels was far larger than the comfortable carriages that Penelope could still remember using when she was a student here, she did not think that it would be large enough that it could carry all one hundred witches who have been transported from London through the Hogwarts Express. Of course, even if that was the case, Penelope realized that they are going to be transported to the castle through the cell on wheels.

“Let’s get a move on, we do not have all day,” the rough voice of one of the men broke through the haze that Penelope had fallen in, and she turned her attention toward the direction where the voice came from just in time to see the carriage stop in front of the platform. It was not, however, the carriage that the former Head Girl had turned her attention to, rather, it was toward the direction of the man who had spoken, and she barely managed to stop herself from gasping as she realized that she could recognize the man,

She was surprised that the man was here, considering that he had fought in the losing side during the Battle of Hogwarts two years ago, but it would appear that the victor had been gracious enough to allow him not only to live, but also to work for him. All things considered, this was probably the highest position that Gregory Goyle could have, and he is probably rather grateful that he had been allowed to live.

By chance, the former Slytherin turned his attention toward the direction where Penelope was staring at, and their eyes met. The expression of surprise on the eyes of Goyle was rather obvious, but unlike Penelope who took a few moments to get over the surprise that she felt when she saw him, it would appear that Goyle was able to overcome his surprise faster, because a few moments later, she saw a grin appear on his face.

She was unsure if he recognized her despite the grin on his face, because a few moments later, Penelope realized that the grin that appeared on his face at the same time that he turned his attention toward her exposed legs, and she had no doubt that, at that moment, he was already imagining what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around his body.

As much as it disgusted Penelope, however, she knew that there was a chance that she would be forced to do exactly that, after all, while they are heading back to Hogwarts as students, the former premier magical school in the world had already been transformed. It no longer trained and sharpened the minds of young would-be witches and wizards, instead, it trained muggle-born witches like Penelope into becoming the thing that this new regime had judged them fit for, as prized whores sold to those who are supposed to be better than them.

Penelope returned to the present at the same time that Goyle turned his attention away from her, turning it instead to look at the other witches who were standing in the platform and awaiting their fate. At some unspoken signal, one of the men that had accompanied them on their journey from London slapped the cheeks of the ass of the first witch in line, and she let out a shriek, though that did not stop her from walking forward and into the cell on wheels that Goyle was in charge of.

It took less than ten minutes for a hundred witches to shuffle into the cell on wheels, and as Penelope had expected, the cell on wheels was barely large enough to fit all of them. Of course, as they are forced to huddle inside the cell, they were at least warm enough.

As soon as the doors to the cell on wheels were secured – and Penelope could see one of the men fitting a rather large padlock on the door – the carriage began to move. As she had taken this route before, Penelope knew that it would take them twenty minutes or so to reach the castle, but then she blinked a few moments later as she realized that they are not actually taking the road to the castle, rather, they are heading toward the direction of Hogsmeade.

“If you are lucky,” Goyle suddenly said, “you would be chosen to serve in the village, if not, you would be paid for by some wizard who would take you as his personal cum-dump.”

A few moments later they finally reached the village, but it was unlike the village that Penelope could remember visiting before. There are new buildings in the village, and the first that she saw was a rather palatial house that she knew for a fact was not there when she left Hogwarts. It took Penelope just a few moments to realize that the house was built on the grounds of what used to be the Shrieking Shack, though if she was being honest, the former Head Girl would have to admit that she could not understand why someone would want to live on the site of the reputedly most haunted house in the whole of Britain.

The musings of Penelope were interrupted a few moments later as Goyle once more spoke, “That is the estate of the Master,” he said, and even Penelope could detect the faintest hint of fear as the last word escaped from his lips. She doubted that the others had realized, however, because the driver continued “For those of you who are truly lucky, you may be called to serve there, as part of his harem, perhaps he would even grace you by choosing to breed you.”

Penelope did not need to see the expression on the faces of the young women who are with her inside this cell on wheels in order to know that none of them thought that that was a position of honor, indeed, there was a part of Penelope that recoiled at the thought, but then another part of her reminded her that that was probably the best position that a muggle-born witch like her could hope for in these dark times, after all, to be a slave of the Master – as the Dark Lord was referred to by those who have sworn loyalty to him – would mean a relatively comfortable life.

Sure, she would still have to work on her hands and knees, but at least she would be living in that rather large house, and besides, Penelope was sure that she could convince the Master to at least make her number two in the harem. She was counting on the fact that the Master went to Hogwarts at almost the same time that she had and that she was the girl who was with his favorite when said favorite was attacked by the basilisk during their second year.

“Of course, you’ll have to prove yourselves first,” the voice of Goyle cut through the reverie that Penelope had fallen in, “as the Master only take the best whores in his harem.”

At the same time that those words escaped from the lips of Goyle, they passed through the palatial mansion, and Penelope was able to see some of the buildings in the village that she was more familiar with. The post office remained where it was, as did the building that housed the Three Broomsticks and Madame Pudifoot’s, but she doubted if those two latter buildings still performed the same functions that they had when she was a student.

Indeed, Penelope was willing to lay odds that even the post office have seen a change in their usual business, with most of the owls coming in and going out carrying correspondence related to the buying and keeping of muggle-born slaves like her.

The last building that they passed through should have been the building housing Zonko’s and Honeydukes, but while those buildings remained, the signs that now hang outside the buildings proclaim that their functions had changed. Zonko’s was now a magical sex-toys shops – the dragon-dildo drawn on the signage was a dead giveaway, though the windows into the shop also proudly displayed their wares – while Honeydukes now proclaimed itself as the finest place to stock up on edible sex-toys.

As soon as they cleared the village, darkness surrounded them, with the only source of light coming from the lamp that was beside Goyle as he continued to guide the horseless carriage. Penelope realized that the effect was intended, because a few moments later, the castle that she had called home for seven years burst into her view, and though not all of its lights were turned on, it was still a magnificent sight.

There was no sign on the outside the castle that would have told people that it had changed from a place of learning on how to become a proper witch or wizard, it had turned into a place for witches like her to learn how to become whores.

Indeed, even the place where the cell on wheels that they had used to make the journey from the platform to the castle had stopped was the same, though this time, there were red-robed wizards who were on hand to help the slaves inside the carriage dismount, though privately, Penelope realized that the reason why there are aurors there – for only aurors could wear red-robes like the one that these wizards are wearing – would be to make sure that none of them would flee.

The aurors actually looked as if they are hoping that at least one of them would attempt to flee, and that was made even more poignant a few moments later when Penelope was helped down the carriage. She was the last witch to step out of the carriage for one reason or another, and as she passed by one of the aurors, she heard him express his regret, “No runners again,” he said.

If she was being honest, Penelope would have to admit that she did not understand why the man sounded regretful that no one had attempted to escape, but she did not have to wonder long before one of the other aurors provided her with the answer, “that meant that we cannot make an example of the runners,” the auror said.

“Oi,” the voice of Goyle broke through the laughter that erupted from the lips of the aurors in response to what their colleague had said, “No touching the new recruits.”

If anything, the laughter that escaped from the aurors only intensified, and a few moments later, the same auror who had explained to the witches why they wanted at least one of them to attempt to run said, “We can wait until the end of the month to initiate these new whores.”

Goyle did not even deign to reply to those words and instead, he simply walked toward the direction of the giant entrance doors to the castle. The aurors began to corral the witches who had jumped down from the carriage toward the direction where Goyle had disappeared to, and a few moments later, Penelope once more crossed a threshold that she did not think she would cross again as a student, only, this time, she was crossing it as a student about to learn a trade that she never wanted to learn.

The only thing that was different from this new entrance hall from the one that Penelope had been accustomed to would be the absence of the counters that were supposed to mark the standings of the House Cup, but then again, there was no need for that, as Penelope cannot imagine any set of circumstance that would allow for the House Cup to remain, indeed, she did not think that the Houses of Hogwarts are still in existence.

If she was being honest, the mugge-born witch would admit that she was expecting that the entrance hall would be filled with paraphernalia that advertised the fact that the only students in this castle are learning to be proper whores, indeed, Penelope was expecting that they would be treated to sight of their ‘seniors’ doing exactly that the moment that they entered the castle.

Penelope was forced out of her reverie a few moments later, and again, the reason for her coming out of the haze that she had fallen in was the voice of Goyle. This time, however, the words that escaped from the lips of Goyle was directed not toward the one hundred witches who had been forced to follow after him, rather, it was directed toward someone else.

“The new recruits, Whore-Master,” the former Slytherin said.

It was not toward the person who had spoken that Penelope turned her attention to, rather, it was toward the person whom Goyle had addressed, and the eyes of the attractive blond widened when she saw who it was that Goyle had addressed. Part of the surprise that Penelope felt, she would have to admit, would have to do with the appearance of the man that Goyle was speaking to, as Penelope would have to admit that she had never expected the caretaker of the castle to appear in the dark suit that he was wearing at that moment.

Nevertheless, that was exactly what Argus Filch was wearing at that moment, and he looked so respectable that it was rather hard for Penelope to imagine that this was the same person who had once threatened to hang students by their ankles and whip them raw as punishment, but then she remembered the title that Goyle had used to address him, and with a start, Penelope realized that despite his respectable appearance, Filch had not actually changed that much.

“Thank you, Mr. Goyle, that would be all,” Filch said. He inclined his head toward the direction of the great doors as he said, “You may go, or if you prefer to stay, then you may watch.”

Even Penelope could guess what the choice of the former Slytherin would be, so she was not the least bit surprised when he decided to stay, though he did make his way to the side of the hall and Penelope watched as he took a seat on one of the benches there at the same time that he placed a smirk on his face.

Filch waited until Goyle had taken his seat before he returned his attention toward the direction of the gathered slaves in front of him. Penelope also turned her attention toward him because she knew that he was about to speak, though the words that escaped from his lips a few moments later were not exactly the words that she was expecting, even if a few moments later, she told herself that she really should have expected it.

“Listen up, whores,” the former caretaker of the castle said. Most of the gathered slaves in front of him had already turned their attention toward him, but using her peripheral vision, Penelope saw that some of the others had not, and they were forced to turn their attention toward the man a few moments later. Filch, however, did not wait for them before he added, “My name is Argus Filch, but you would refer to me by my proper title which is that of ‘Whore-Master’,” he paused for effect before he added, “Do you understand?”

No one actually replied to the question that he had asked, and for a brief moment, silence descended inside the entrance hall. That silence, however, was broken a few moments later by a loud scream that escaped from the lips of one of the witches in the assembled crowd. Penelope was not the only one who turned her attention toward the direction of the witch who had screamed, but she was probably one of the few who understood the reason why the random witch screamed, because she actually saw one of the aurors end whatever spell it was that he had used to make the young woman scream.

“Do you understand?” Filch asked again.

This time, there was a reply, but the simple ‘yes’ that escaped from the lips of the young women in front of him was evidently not to the satisfaction of the former caretaker as another random young woman again screamed a few moments later.

Penelope was actually the first one to understand what it was that the Whore-Master wanted, and she parted her lips a few moments later as she forced the words out of her mouth, “Yes, Whore-Master,” she said.

She would have to admit that she did not actually want to garner attention to herself, but because she was the first one to say the words that Filch was asking for, it was inevitable that the Whore Master would turn his attention toward her.,

Their eyes met a few moments later, and Penelope saw the grin that broke on the face of Filch, “Well, well, well,” the Whore Master said, and it was clear that he was amused with the presence of Penelope, though before the former Head Girl could say anything, the Whore Master added, “Seems we have a former Head Girl here,” the grin on his face widened as he added, “I am looking forward to teaching you how to be a proper ‘Head’ girl, slave,” the expression on his face turned serious, and it was the only thing that Penelope needed to see in order to realize that if she were to give a wrong answer, then she would be punished, “Are you?”

There was only one things that Penelope could think of that would be the answer that the Whore-Master wanted from her, and even if the pretty blond did not want to say it, she found herself with no choice but to part her lips and force the words that she knew he wanted to hear from her out of her mouth, “Yes, Whore-Master,” she said.

Silence once more descended inside the entrance hall as Penelope found herself being stared at by the former caretaker. That silence, however, did not last long as a few moments later, the Whore-Master screamed, “Take those clothes off!”

Penelope stared at him for a few moments even if her brain had actually processed the command that he had given her. The only reason why she did not do as she was ordered was because she did not want to, but a few moments later, another loud scream erupted from the assembled witches, and that was the only sound that the former Head Girl needed to hear in order to know that if she were to refuse to do what she was ordered to do, then someone else would suffer the penalty.

The scream had not even died yet before the former Head Girl extended her arms above her head so that she would have an easier time removing the shirt that she was wearing. The moment that she removed the shirt, her breasts were exposed as the clothes that she was issued did not include any underwear, and she knew that as soon as her breasts were exposed, Filch turned his eyes toward her mounds.

Penelope wanted to stop what she was doing, but she knew that she did not have a choice, so she forced herself to continue and a few moments later, she pushed the pants that she was wearing down, revealing the lips of her womanhood not only to the man who had ordered her to strip, but also to those others who are near her. Indeed, Penelope heard some of the aurors wolf-whistle in response to the former Head Girl exposing herself, and in reaction to those sounds, she unconsciously moved her arms so that she could cover both her breasts and her cunt with them.

“Arms to the side, whore,” the Whore-Master screamed, and Penelope forced herself to follow the order, though Filch did not actually wait for her to comply with the order before he added, “Your body is your primary asset, so you should not be ashamed about displaying it, otherwise, how would you attract your customers?” he paused before he added, “And that goes for all of you as well, take your clothes off!”

This time, no one hesitated to obey the order of the Whore Master, and the sound of a hundred young women taking their clothes off – even if there was barely any sound – echoed around the room. It took them less than a minute to shed the barely adequate shirts and pants that they had been issued with, and soon, every young woman in the entrance hall was naked.

Penelope could see the appreciative expression on the face of Filch – and some of the aurors – as the Whore Master surveyed them from his vantage point on the stairs. The expression on his face told Penelope that he was rather pleased with what he was seeing, and the words that escaped from his lips a few moments later served only to highlight that fact, “I see that a lot of you have potential to make it to the harem of the Master,” he said, “but, of course, you would have to earn it.”

“While you are here, these would be the only thing that you would be allowed to wear,” Filch suddenly said at the same time that he produced a black collar. A few moments later, after he had given the women in front of him enough time to focus their attention upon him, he added, “This magic collar would protect you from the elements as well as keep your bodies in proper shape, it could even heal you when necessary.”

It was after he had finished speaking that the aurors began to move again, and this time, they forced the naked young women to form separate lines. Penelope found herself on one of the lines in front of the same auror who had explained to them why they wanted at least a few of the slaves to try to run, but she did not actually found herself with the time to try to identify the man, because as soon as he had fastened the collar around her neck, he motioned for her to go.

In all fairness, Penelope would have to admit that when the collar was fastened around her neck, the cold draft that she had been feeling disappeared, and she also felt her breasts being pushed up slightly, as if she was wearing a bra at that moment even if she was not. Glancing toward the other women in the group that she had found herself in, she could see that some of them also had the same wondering expression on their faces.

Even if there are a hundred young women in this group, it took Filch and the aurors barely fifteen minutes to collar all of them, and to the surprise of Penelope, as soon as he was sure that all of them were wearing the black collar, Filch returned to his position on the second landing of the great staircase before he pulled out a wand.

It was an action that surprised Penelope because she could not recall a time that she had seen him with a wand before, and indeed, during her sixth year – which would be the same year that Penelope had been attacked by the basilisk – there was a rumor that Filch is a squib.

Squib or not, however, he waved the wand that he was holding toward the direction of his captive audience, and Penelope was hardly the one who let out a moan a few moments later as whatever spell it was that the Whore-Master had cast upon them took effect. It was not the actual spell that made Penelope – and a few others – moan, rather it was the heat that she felt in between the lips of her womanhood.

“I would have to say that I am rather disappointed that you were one of those who had moaned, Miss Clearwater,” the Whore-Master said a few moments later, and because he had referred to her by name, Penelope found herself with no choice but to also return her gaze upon the former caretaker. This time, it would appear that he waited for her to turn her attention toward him before he added, “That is one of the functions of the collars that you are now wearing,” his face broke into a grin as he further explained, “you will find that not only did it restore your hymen, you are now as tight as the day that you were born.”

The eyes of Penelope widened once more as she understood the implication of the words that he had just uttered, but before she could say anything, the Whore-Master added, “I do hope that you have given your first cherry to a pureblood, but it really does not matter,” there was a brief pause before he added in a tone that would have brokered no argument, “Come here, whore!”

Penelope did not move right away, even if she realized that someone was going to be punished for her hesitating. A few moments later, a scream escaped from her lips as electricity shot from the collar that she was wearing around her neck and into her body, causing her nerves to fire up, and though it lasted only for the briefest moment, she realized that the collar was also a means to punish them.

The beautiful blonde had no intention of feeling the electric shock from the collar again, so she decided to follow the order that she was given. This time, however, she had barely taken two steps forward before the Whore-Master stopped her, “On your hands and knees like the bitch that you would soon be, whore,” he said.

Penelope paused again, but this time, it did not last long before she lowered herself into the position that the former caretaker demanded herself to be in. Almost at the same moment that her knees hit the cold floor of the entrance hall, her knees began to complain, but she ignored it even as she forced to herself to crawl toward the position that the Whore-Master had indicated.

Soon, the beautiful blonde found herself in front of the grand staircase, and she was about to climb up the first landing when the Whore-Master raised his hand toward her, giving her the universally accepted unspoken command to stop. Penelope did as she was ordered, and she paused at almost the same time that the Whore-Master said, “The Master had given permission for one of you to become the subject of a demonstration,” he turned his full attention toward the direction of the blonde who remained on her hands and knees, “Are you not glad that I have chosen you, whore?”

Tears spilled out of the eyes of Penelope as she realized that there was only one acceptable answer to the question that Filch had asked. She could not even bring herself to turn her attention toward his direction before she forced the words that she knew would be the one that the Whore-Master wanted to hear from her, “Yes, Whore-Master,” she replied, “Very glad.”

No response escaped from the lips of the former caretaker, though Penelope could hear him as he walked toward a spot behind her. She hissed as she felt him half-guide, half push her into a position that would place her perpendicular to the line of sight of the other assembled slaves, and Penelope knew that the reason why he was placing her in that position was to ensure that everyone could watch as he took her restored virginity.

Indeed, a few moments later, the Whore-Master suddenly said, “Make sure that all of them are watching, if you catch one of them turn her attention away, then you could give her the same treatment I am about to give our Head-Whore here.”

Penelope did not need to see the expression on the faces of the aurors to know that almost all of them had smiled in anticipation. She also did not need to look at them in order to know that they are now motivated to find someone who would not do as she was ordered because it meant that they would have a hole to sink their cocks into.

Of course, even if Penelope wanted to turn her attention so that she could see the expression on the faces of the men, she would not have been able to because at the same time that the Whore-Master had given those instructions, he placed one of his hands behind her neck, and he used that as her leverage to force Penelope to lower her upper body toward the direction of the floor. Within a few moments, she could feel her breasts being squeezed between her back and the cold floor under her, yet at the same time, this position also meant that her hips were raised high in the air.

Obviously, this was the position that the Whore-Master wanted her to be in, and as if to provide her with further proof that that was actually the case, a few moments later, she felt the tip of his cock as it touched the slit in between the lips of her womanhood.

“I wonder how loud your scream would be,” the Whore-Master whispered those words directly into the ears of Penelope, which meant that she was the only one who had heard him ask the question. Of course, even if Penelope would have wanted to answer the question, she was not actually given the chance, because the next sound that escaped from the lips of the young woman would be that loud scream that the Whore-Master was wondering about.

“Ah!” Penelope screamed even as she felt the cock that was behind her force itself pass the lips of her womanhood and into her most intimate of parts. The Whore-Master was not pulling her leg when he claimed that her cunt would be as tight as the day that she was born, but even if that was the case, he did not have a problem destroying her restored hymen with his cock with just one stroke into her.

She could feel her tight vaginal canal expanding in order to accommodate the invading cock of the former caretaker even if the pain coming from the direction of her most intimate of parts assaulted the forefront of her mind in such a way that Penelope was sure that she was about to lose her mind because of the pain.

What saved her from that happening was an action on the part of the Whore-Master, though she doubted that it was his intention to save her from losing her mind, because the action of the Whore-Master was simply to remove the shaft of his cock out of her tight vaginal canal, only for him to slam himself back inside her most intimate of parts without a care for what Penelope was feeling.

Another scream escaped from the lips of the former Head Girl as she felt the walls of her cunt expand once more in order to accommodate the invading cock. To the surprise of Penelope, it was not actually as painful as she had thought, but then she was quick to realize that her vaginal canal was now sleek enough that Filch forcing himself back into her cunt was not as painful as before.

At the same time, Penelope realized that the reason why her cunt was sleek was because of the blood that her body had produced when her restored hymen was destroyed by the cock of the Whore-Master.

Penelope lost count of the number of times that the Whore-Master had pushed and pulled his cock in and out of her tight vaginal canal, but she was sure that it felt like a hundred times to her. The pain that she felt was such that when she felt his cock twitch while it was still buried inside of her most intimate of parts, she actually felt relieved, because she knew that his cock twitching meant that he was about to reach his climax.

As her thoughts turned toward him about to achieve his release, the thoughts of Penelope also turned toward her own release. She was not the least bit surprised that she was not even close to achieving any kind of pleasure with the ministrations that she was being given, after all, the only thing that she could feel at that moment was pain.

The former Head Girl heard the Whore-Master moan a few moments later, and while she had been hearing him moan while he plowed her from behind, this time, there was something different in the way that he had moaned, and she was correct in that, because a few moments later, she felt his cock twitching in quick succession while it was inside her. Another loud moan – and this one was of pure pleasure – escaped from the lips of the Whore-Master before he buried himself as deep as possible inside the unwilling but helpless woman in front of her, and Penelope could feel something warm erupt from the tip of the cock that was buried inside her.

She would have protested – and indeed, her lips had already parted – but then she realized that even if she were to protest, it was not as if anything would change. He had already hosed her insides with his seed, after all.

“Did you enjoy that, Whore-Master?” a voice above and to the side of Penelope made her turn her attention toward that direction, and she was quite sure that she was not the only one who did.

The eyes of Penelope widened as she watched a pretty brunette – and though there was a gold collar wrapped around her neck complete with a lightning bolt motif on the front of the same, she was dressed rather elegantly in a dress – descend down the stairs. The collar around her neck advertised the fact that she is a slave, yet because it was a gold collar, it was obvious that she was no ordinary slave.

“Deputy Headmistress,” Penelope heard the greeting escape from the lips of the Whore-Master, and she noted the hesitating tone that the Whore-Master had used to speak.

“The Master had asked to meet with that whore, Whore-Master,” Hermione Granger said a few moments later at the same time that she inclined her head toward the direction of Penelope, “I trust that you have no objections?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**TWO**

Hogwarts had changed, and that was the first thing that came to the forefront of the mind of Penelope as she took her first step into the second floor of the castle. The hallways had remained the same as she had remembered them, indeed, aside from a few changes, the former Head Girl was rather sure that this hallway appeared almost the same as the day that she had last left Hogwarts nearly a decade ago, yet those things that have changed since then are so conspicuous that she could easily see why her subconscious had thought that her old school had changed.

She could still feel the cum that was dripping from her most intimate of part – the Deputy Headmistress had not allowed her to clean herself, even with magic – and perhaps the feeling of the cum that the caretaker had placed in her most intimate of parts helped her in forming that conclusion that had just gone through the forefront of her mind. As she mentally shook her head, however, the former Head Girl told herself that the most obvious change in the hallway would be the lack of portraits hanging from the wall, greeting her and offering her – most of the time – unsolicited advice.

‘ _Perhaps that is the reason why they no longer hang from the walls,’_ Penelope thought as she found herself consciously thinking about the state of dress – or rather, undress – that she was in at that moment. She had no doubt that the female portraits would be screaming at her to get dressed and shouting invectives at her, but Hogwarts, Penelope reminded herself, had already been turned into that kind of school, where the students are expected to be ready to drop onto their knees in front of their teachers at any given time and do whatever it is that their teachers would tell them to do.

The former Head Girl did not think that those professors would have appreciated it if the portraits were screaming at them while they were having their cocks sucked by their students.

Penelope continued to walk behind the Deputy Headmistress even as those thoughts went through the forefront of her mind. It was only after a few moments, however, that she truly focused her gaze upon the back of the young woman – she was, after all, younger than Penelope – who was in front of her, and the first thing that the former Head Girl had noticed was how contrasting their appearance are to each other, in particular because the Deputy Headmistress was wearing clothes while the former Head Girl was not, aside, of course, from the collar that was wrapped around her neck.

Turning her attention toward the back of the neck of the Deputy Headmistress, Penelope could see that the younger woman was also wearing a collar. It was almost a twin to the one that Penelope was wearing, but whereas the collar that the former Head Girl was wearing was black, the one around the neck of the Deputy Headmistress was gold, and for one reason or another, it looked as if it was part of the beautiful dress that she was wearing.

Despite the fact that the Deputy Headmistress was wearing an elegant dress, however, it was rather obvious that she is also in the same position as Penelope. The gold collar on her neck might signify that she was a few notches above the position that Penelope was in, but it was obvious that Deputy Headmistress Hermione Granger is also a slave, and Penelope could not help but imagine that the fact that she was wearing a gold collar meant that she was exempt from most of the things that other witches here have to go through.

It was not hard for Penelope to imagine that Hermione was available only to the Headmaster of this place, after all, even if she was several years older than Hermione – Penelope was on her fifth year when Hermione entered Hogwarts, the old Hogwarts – she was rather familiar with the story of the beautiful brunette. Penelope knew that Hermione is the best friend of the man who is now the most feared Dark Lord in the history of the British Isles.

The former Head Girl fought the urge to shake her head even as she told herself that because she was not present during the Battle of Hogwarts, all of the information that she had received regarding that battle was second hand, yet she trusted the source of her information as they had been in Hogwarts when that battle was fought, and because every single one of them agreed with the pertinent facts.

That Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort in battle was agreed upon not only by those who had been in the ‘Light’ side of the battle, but even by the supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Indeed, it is the supporters of Lord Voldemort that had loudly proclaimed that the Boy-Who-Lived was the one who defeated their former master, not because they have realized that they could spare their lives if they were to do so, but because they were the first ones to proclaim their loyalty to Harry when the Boy-Who-Lived decided that he would take over the reins of power from the pseudo-man that he had just killed.

It was said that this very woman who was now walking in front of Penelope had tried to talk to Harry after he had made that declaration, only for her to be dragged to his side and forced to kneel. Hermione might not have agreed with what Harry had done, but it was clear from the next actions of Harry that he wanted her by his side, because she was the first one to receive his mark.

Most of the people who had been there and who had told Penelope – and others – what had happened fled at that moment, but one or two stayed behind to witness what happened next. It was for that reason that the former Head Girl knew that the surviving Death Eaters actually stampeded toward Harry in their haste to declare their loyalty to him, and while he sat on his throne with the body of the former Dark Lord lying discarded in front of him – so that the surviving Death Eaters could step on it as they approached Harry to make their pledge of loyalty – he had Hermione bob her head up and down his cock to pleasure him.

Penelope mentally shook her head in order to force herself to return to the present and the moment that she did so, she once more focused her attention upon the direction of the brunette who had once been labeled as the smartest witch of her generation. She was the first muggle-born witch to be turned into the archetype that all muggle-born witches – and even a few pureblood witches – are being forced to become, which caused a feeling of coldness – not unlike the feeling that one would have if they are close to a dementor – to creep up her body.

Despite the position of seeming power that the Deputy Headmistress occupied, it was obvious that she was the first one to suffer under this new regime, and besides, aside from being the first muggle-born witch to be subjugated, it was also her best friend who had been done it to her.

The musings of Penelope were cut off at that moment, and she could not help but blink as she returned to the present. Rather than focus her attention upon the back of the Deputy Headmistress, however, Penelope instead turned her gaze toward the direction that Hermione was looking at, and because the brunette was facing a section of the wall, it was rather easy for Penelope to see what the younger woman was looking at.

Penelope knew that they are supposed to be heading to the office of the Headmaster, and because she was a former Head Girl of Hogwarts, she knew exactly where the office was supposed to be. She also knew that they are nowhere near the office because that office was at the seventh floor whereas they are just at the fourth floor.

As she looked at the section of the wall that the Deputy Headmistress was looking at, Penelope was suddenly struck by figurative lightning as she remembered that there used to be a portrait here as well. If her memory was correct, the portrait that was supposed to be here was that of a lady from the Victorian era.

“She was rather loud, so the Master had her portrait thrown in with the other loud ones,” Hermione suddenly said. She actually turned her attention toward the direction of Penelope, and she could see the smile – though it was a rather humorless and self-deprecating smile – that appeared on the pretty face of Hermione, “He then created a set of magical portraits of well-endowed monsters which he then stored in the same space so that those monsters could ‘visit’ the other portraits,” she shook her head before she pressed her palm against the section of the wall that she had been staring at, causing the section of the wall to slowly fold in on itself, revealing a passageway that Penelope would readily admit she had no idea even existed.

“Sometimes, we watch the show,” Hermione added before she took a step into the passageway.

As she was supposed to be following after the Deputy Headmistress, Penelope understood that she was supposed to go into the passageway as well, so that was what she did. The moment that she crossed the threshold that was once marked by the wall, she heard a sound behind her that compelled her to turn her attention toward that direction, though as she had expected, the sound was just that of the bricks that formed the walls closing in on themselves, and within a few moments, the passageway was completely sealed.

For a moment or two, Penelope found herself surrounded by complete darkness as up until that point, the only source of light was outside the passageway that they had entered. The darkness, however, did not last long because a dozen or so lights – and they are not candles, but actual bulbs hanging from the air – turned on, bathing the entire area with enough light that Penelope could actually see that they are in a rather narrow hallway with a spiral staircase that appeared as if it was made of gold at the end of the same.

“This leads up to our private chambers,” Penelope heard Hermione speak, and as she understood the implication of those words, she could not help but turn her attention toward her direction. She also could not help but place a surprised expression on her face, but it was not the fact that she was being shown a secret passage to the private chambers of the Headmaster that made Penelope stare, no, it was the possessive that Hermione had used before saying ‘private chambers’/

‘ _Our,’_ Penelope thought, and with the use of that single word, it was obvious that Hermione shared a room with the Dark Lord, though now that she had a few moments to think about it, the former Head Girl realized that it really should not have come as that much of a surprise for her, after all, she is the first.

Hermione resumed walking toward the direction of the golden staircase, so Penelope followed after her, and within a few moments, the two of them were on the staircase. Hermione paused, however, which also caused Penelope to pause even as she placed a confused expression on her face. That confused expression was still there when Hermione turned her gaze toward the direction of the former Head Girl, and Penelope could not help but clear her throat – and she even made a sound – when she was the expression on the face of Hermione.

“The Headmaster had asked for you because of your Weasley connection,” Hermione suddenly said, and though the Deputy Headmistress said that with a neutral tone, Penelope could not help but feel even colder – and again, it was much like the feeling that one would feel when there is a dementor nearby – because she knew that nothing good would come out of mentioning the Weasley family in front of the Dark Lord.

Although it was true that the youngest son of the Weasley family was the first friend that Harry had made, and that Ginevra Weasley was her girlfriend during her time, the Weasley family was not only the first to run away after the Battle of Hogwarts, but were also some of the first to go against Harry as he consolidated his power.

“Herm...,” Penelope began, but then she paused when she saw the glare that Hermione suddenly gave her. Although the brunette was younger than Penelope, the glare that the Deputy Headmistress was giving her was more than enough to cause Penelope to pause as she realized that she could not even call the younger woman by her given name. She did not have to think long, however, before she realized what the proper term that she should have used was, so she opened her mouth again a few moments later, “Headmistress.”

Penelope did not get confirmation that that was how she should refer to Hermione for a few moments, because for a good five seconds or so, the pretty brunette just stared at her with the same steely-eyed expression that she had been using, but then she nodded once, and Penelope realized that that was all that she was going to get.

Still, it was more than enough for Penelope, so she continued to speak a few moments later, “I had broken up with Percy after we left Hogwarts, Headmistress,” she said.

The blonde Head Girl would readily admit that she was desperate to point out that she had no connection with the family that had betrayed the Dark Lord, after all, even when she was hiding, she had heard of the fate that the girlfriends of the twins had suffered when the Dark Lord got his hands on them, and that was notwithstanding the fact that the two young women were his teammates before.

It was said that after being made available for abuse for every passing wizard in Diagon Alley, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were forced to take centaurs in their cunts in front of a cheering crowd. No one knew where the two of them are now, but rumors claimed that the two of them were given to the centaurs as payment for their pledge of loyalty to Harry.

“The Mater is well aware of that,” Hermione suddenly said, and as she spoke, Penelope was forced to return to the present. She turned her attention back toward the direction of the Deputy Headmistress just in time to watch as she gently took her wand – and the fact that a muggle-born witch was still allowed to keep her wand made Penelope envious because her own wand had been taken and broken in front of her – so that she could use the same to tap the giant pole that this spiral staircase that they were now in was connected.

As a result of the Deputy Headmistress tapping the thick pole, Penelope felt the stairs that they were on start moving. Hermione turned her attention away from the former Head Girl, but that did not mean that she was done speaking, because a few moments later, the Deputy Headmistress added, “But we do not know what else you are hiding in your brain, information that we could use to find the ones my Master wanted to find the most.”

Penelope thought about asking Hermione who those people are, but even though Hermione did not have her attention turned toward her anymore, it was obvious just from the tone that she had used that Hermione would not appreciate anymore questions from her, so Penelope just kept her mouth shut, using the time instead to turn her attention toward the ceiling, and the first thing that she saw made her eyes widen, because at first glance, it would appear as if the stairs that they were in would just lead to the ceiling.

Of course, a few moments later and when the top of the head of Hermione – who was occupying a higher landing than Penelope – was just a foot away from the ceiling, the ceiling suddenly disappeared, and Penelope could see that the stairs that they were on extended higher than she had thought. The eyes of the former Head Girl widened even more as she realized that this golden staircase that they were now on was actually something that she had been on before as it was the one that was in the room behind the gargoyle that was the guardian of the office of the Headmaster.

In other words, the magic escalator that was on the seventh floor was actually longer as it connected all of the floors up to the fourth floor.

“You will not speak unless spoken to,” Hermione suddenly said, “And even then, it would only be to answer the question that he would ask you.”

They finally reached the top – passing by the door that she knew would lead to the office of the headmaster – and as Hermione got off the still revolving staircase – because Penelope had not yet reached the top floor – the Deputy Headmistress added more instructions that she clearly expected Penelope to remember and obey.

“Once you pass by the door, you will drop to your knees, and you will remain in that position unless told otherwise,” she said, “If the Master calls for you, unless you are told that you can get on your feet, you will crawl on your hands and knees.”

As Penelope got off the spiral staircase, she found Hermione staring at her with a serious expression as she added, “Above all else, you would do everything and anything that the Master would tell you to do,” she paused briefly before her right hand suddenly reached forward, and a moan escaped from the lips of Penelope as she suddenly felt the hand of Hermione cupping her groin, “If he wants to watch you take a snake in your cunt, you will smile and tell him that it would be your pleasure.”

At the same time that Hermione said that, Penelope felt something warm on her groin. Before she could even figure out what that warmth was, Hermione removed her hand, which, in turn, caused the warmth that she was feeling to fade away. Another few moments passed before Penelope realized that she could no longer feel the dried cum clinging on her thighs, or even inside her most intimate of parts.

“If the Master decides that he wants you for himself, then I have no right to interfere,” Hermione said as she turned her attention away from her so that a few moments later, Penelope was once more staring at her back. The former Head Girl said nothing as the Deputy Headmistress began to walk toward the direction of the door that was in front of them, though a gasp did escape from her lips a few moments later because with every step that Hermione took, it seemed as if the clothes that she was wearing dissolved, until the beautiful brunette was completely naked aside from the gold collar that was wrapped around her neck.

The Deputy Headmistress did not even bother to turn her attention toward the direction of Penelope before she asked, “What are you waiting for, slave? An engraved invitation?”

Penelope blinked as she returned to the present, and because of the confusion that she was feeling at that moment, before she even realized what she was doing, she dropped onto her hands and knees, causing a small chuckle to escape from the Deputy Headmistress, as if she could see what Penelope was doing.

For her part, Penelope was still confused about what was happening, but then she realized that the reason why the Deputy Headmistress was amused was because there was still no need for Penelope to get down on her hands and knees. A few moments later, Penelope tried to correct her mistake, but just as she was about to get back on her feet, Hermione stopped her, “No,” she said, and this time, the tone that she had used spoke of the finality of her decision.

As Penelope did not want to find out what would happen to her if she were to disobey the instructions of the Deputy Headmistress, the former Head Girl decided not to test her. In any case, a few moments later, Hermione added, “I think it would be good for you to remain on your hands and knees,” there was a brief pause before she added, “Perhaps I would make the suggestion to the Master that, from now on, the lesser concubines could remain on their hands and knees.”

It was obvious that she was only thinking out loud, because she did not even phase that as a question. In any case, a few moments later, Penelope watched as the Deputy Headmistress resumed walking toward the direction of the door, and Penelope knew that she had no choice but to crawl after her.

The sound of Hermione knocking on the door tore Penelope out of his reverie, but though she knocked on the door, the Deputy Headmistress did not even wait for a response from the other side before she actually opened the door and stepped through. On her hands and knees – and with the distance involved – it was actually rather hard for Penelope to follow after the Deputy Headmistress, but she was able to do so, and she soon found herself inside a rather large room with many seats.

“As I said, these are our private chambers,” Hermione suddenly said. To the surprise of Penelope, the Deputy Headmistress actually dropped onto her knees the moment that the door that they had walked through closed, and once more, Penelope was reminded that despite the position of seeming power that Hermione had been displaying, it was obvious that she is also a slave much like Penelope is.

As she turned her attention toward the direction of the Deputy Headmistress, Penelope was able to watch as Hermione then straightened her back before she intertwined her fingers behind her head. The position that Hermione took meant that her breasts were on full display, and despite the fact that she was not wearing anything aside from the gold collar wrapped around her neck, the breasts of Hermione were being pushed up, as if they were being supported by something.

It took Penelope but a few moments to realize that there was a spell of some sort, and at the same time that she realized that, Penelope also realized that she was supposed to take the same position that Hermione had taken, so she followed suit, and within a few moments, the two of them were kneeling with their fingers intertwined behind their heads. As Penelope had expected, there was some sort of magic at play, because she could feel her own breasts being pushed up to make them appear larger than they usually are even if she too was wearing only the collar around her neck.

Penelope did not need to be told that this position that she and Hermione were in was intended for display purposes, yet even if the two of them were openly displaying themselves, there were no sounds of appreciation to greet them, but that was mostly because it would appear that there was no one in the room aside from the two of them.

The former Head Girl turned her attention toward the direction of Hermione with the intention of asking her if she knew where the Headmaster had gone, but at the same time that Penelope turned her head, the brunette Deputy Headmistress actually stood from where she was kneeling.

“It would appear that the Master had gone somewhere,” she said. There was a look of displeasure on her face for a few moments, but it disappeared so fast that even Penelope was actually not sure if she was just imagining it. In any case, she was forced to stop wondering about that a few moments later when the Deputy Headmistress suddenly said, “He probably got bored waiting for us.”

Silence descended inside the room for a few moments as it became obvious that Hermione was silently thinking about what they should do now that the Headmaster was not present in the room. A few moments later, and without warning, Hermione suddenly walked toward the direction of one of the many doors inside the room that they were in, prompting Penelope to turn her gaze toward the brunette.

Of course, the Deputy Headmistress did not even bother to make sure that Penelope was watching her.

The door that the beautiful brunette opened appears to be connected to a terrace of some sort, and as soon as Hermione opened the door, a bird flew into the room, causing a gasp to escape from the lips of Penelope as she studied it. The bird that flew into the room was so dark that, at first glance, Penelope was sure that it could not be seen at night, but despite its rather ominous color, as she stared at the bird, the former Head Girl could not help but feel as if the presence of the bird would make everything alright.

She physically shook her head a few moments later, however, in order to force herself to return to the present, and as she did so, she turned her attention once more toward the bird. By this time, the dark bird had already placed itself on one of the many chairs inside the room, and was staring at the direction of Penelope such that when the former Head Girl turned her attention toward the bird, their gaze actually met.

A few moments later, the bird made sounds that seemed to Penelope that it was laughing, but then it turned its attention toward Hermione and cawed once.

“Can you restore her?” Hermione suddenly asked. The bird did not say anything, so Hermione added, “I found the caretaker plowing her, but even if I did not, I do not imagine that she had kept herself intact.”

To Penelope, it actually looked as if the bird frowned in response to the words that Hermione had uttered, but then it stretched its wings and took to the air once more, circling around Penelope twice before it landed on her shoulders.

“This is the Master’s familiar, Fawkes,” Hermione suddenly said. This caused the eyes of Penelope to widen as she had seen Fawkes before, but the familiar of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts was not this dark color. As if she could read the mind of Penelope – and the former Head Girl realized that that was actually possible – Hermione suddenly added, “He used to be the familiar of Albus Dumbledore, but now that he is the familiar of our Master, he had taken this form.”

Penelope returned her attention toward the direction of the phoenix because at that moment, there were tears coming out of the eyes of the magical creature. It confused Penelope because she did not think that she was injured, but then she remembered the earlier words that Hermione had said, and this prompted her to turn her attention back toward the Deputy Headmistress.

It would appear that Hermione had expected that Penelope would turn her attention toward her because by the time that Penelope had found the gaze of the Deputy Headmistress, the younger woman was already looking at her, and there was actually a sly smile on the face of Hermione.

Penelope parted her lips to say something but before she could push the words out of her mouth, she found herself cut off by Hermione, “As for the reason why I want him to restore your hymen, well,” if it was possible, the smile that was on the face of Hermione turned even more sly, but again, before Penelope could say anything, Hermione quickly added, “Freshly shed virginal blood is one of the strongest catalyst in the world, and we are going to use yours to bind you forever to the Master if that is what he wants.”

The sound of something crashing and shattering against the floor caused the two women in the room to suddenly pause before they turned their attention toward the direction where the sound came from. The eyes of Penelope widened even as she watched Harry, his hands clenched into fists and blood spilling out of his right knuckles, stumbled into the room.

To the beautiful blonde, it seemed as if he was paler than usual, but by chance, she turned her attention toward the direction of Hermione, and Penelope was struck by the expression on the face of the Deputy Headmistress. It would seem as if all the confidence that Hermione had been bringing to bear against Penelope from the moment that she had interrupted the fun of the caretaker faded there and then.

“Hermione...,” the voice of Harry sounded hoarse, but it was more than enough for Hermione to practically jump to his side

“I’m here, Harry, I’m here,” Hermione said, causing the eyes of Penelope to widen even more. Since the moment that Hermione had picked Penelope up, the Deputy Headmistress had never referred to him by his name, calling him ‘Master’ instead, yet even to the eye of Penelope – who had just arrived – the way that Hermione had used the name of Harry was not in the context of a slave and her Master.

Indeed, even the way that she embraced him even as she stroked his jet-black hair was not how a slave would stroke the hair of her Master, even assuming that a slave would be allowed to do that, “I’m here, Harry, I am always here,” Penelope heard Hermione speaking, and even though the beautiful brunette was speaking gently, it was obvious to Penelope that the Deputy Headmistress meant every word that she was saying, “I would never leave you, Harry, never.”

A scream of pain escaped from the lips of Hermione a few moments later, confusing Penelope until she focused her attention upon the Deputy Headmistress. It would appear that the reason why Hermione screamed was because Harry suddenly grabbed the nipples capping the breasts of Hermione before he twisted them, and even to Penelope, it was obvious that Harry intended to cause as much pain as possible.

Despite that, the promises that were coming out of the mouth of Hermione did not change, “No matter what you do, I would always be here,” Hermione said, “I will always be yours.”

It would appear that the only reason why Hermione screamed the first time was because she was not prepared when Harry twisted the nipples capping her breasts, because a few moments later, Harry twisted her nipples again, though now that she was more prepared, no scream escaped from the lips of Hermione, though a sound did manage to escape from her lips.

To the surprise of Penelope, the sound that actually escaped from the lips of Hermione at that moment was a sound of pleasure, as if she was finding pleasure – despite the scream of pain that had escaped from her lips but a few moments ago – at what Harry was doing.

Penelope watched, unable to move from the position that she was in – even if she was not spelled to remain in that position – as Hermione used both of her hands to press her breasts closer together. By that time, Harry had already removed his hands from her breasts and instead, he embraced Hermione who used that opportunity to press her breasts against the face of the Headmaster, and a few moments later, Harry had his face buried in between the breasts of Hermione.

“I love you, Harry,” Hermione said, “please believe me, I love you.”

Even to Penelope, the desperation that colored the tone that Hermione had used was obvious, and if she was being honest, the former Head Girl would readily admit that she was so confused by what was happening at that moment.

“Of course a slave loves her Master,” Harry suddenly said. Penelope watched as he placed distance between his face and the cleavage of Hermione, though he still kept her as close as possible to him because he was still embracing her. To Penelope, it seemed as if Harry and Hermione were just staring at each other, sharing a silent conversation that only the two of them were privy to.

Without warning, Harry moved his arms, and with one swift motion, he pushed Hermione away from him. Despite the look of surprise that appeared on the face of Hermione, it would appear to the former Head Girl that the Deputy Headmistress had expected it, because even as stumbled onto the floor, she actually made no sound.

A few moments later, with the cheeks of her ass resting on the surface of the floor of the sitting room, Hermione spread her legs, and with the fingers of her left hand, she parted the lips of her womanhood, displaying the entrance to her womanhood to the man who now stood in front of her with an expression on his face that left no one with no doubt as to what he wanted to do next, and as if to provide further evidence, Penelope saw him lick his lips in anticipation a few moments later.

With one swift motion, Harry opened the zipper of the pants that he was wearing – and here, Penelope was struck by the fact that he was wearing muggle clothes – and he took his half erect cock out of the confines of the same. The sight of the manhood of Harry made Penelope gasp at the same time that a silent curse escaped from her lips.

That silent curse was the result of Penelope realizing that she had made a mistake, after all, the gasp that had escaped from her lips would surely make Harry turn his attention toward her, but to the surprise of the blonde former Head Girl, the current Headmaster and the reigning Dark Lord of the British Isles did not even glance toward her, indeed, he appear to have his gaze glued toward the direction of his foremost concubine.

Penelope turned her attention toward said concubine, just in time to watch as Hermione quickly got on her hands and knees, and without being told what she should do, the witch who was once labeled as the smartest witch of her generation began to crawl toward where Harry was waiting, shaking her hips as she did so.

The distance that separated Harry from Hermione was not that large, so within ten seconds, Hermione was kneeling directly in front of Harry. Penelope watched as she gently – almost lovingly – wrapped her hand around the girth of the cock of Harry before she moved her head in such a way that she planted a kiss on the tip of his cock a few moments later.

Hermione then parted her lips as wide as possible before she took the cock of the Headmaster into her warm and wet oral orifice, and Harry groaned in pleasure even as Hermione closed her lips around the shaft of his cock. Again, she did not wait for his permission before she began to move, bobbing her head up and down as she used her lips to massage the shaft of the cock of the man who was once the Boy-Who-Lived.

As for Harry, his reaction to Hermione taking his cock into her mouth was to place his hand on the top of her head, and a few moments later, he said, “You are such a good girl aren’t you?”

With his cock buried in the mouth of Hermione, it was rather obvious that the Headmaster was not expecting any sort of reply from Hermione, but even if that was the case, Hermione did try to reply, as a sound escaped from her lips a few moments later.

This caused an amused sound to escape from the lips of Harry a few moments later, “Now, my pet,” he said, and Penelope blinked as he saw the Headmaster turn his attention toward her, “What have you brought me this time?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope learns of what Hermione had planned for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.

**THREE**

There was a part of her that wanted her to turn her attention away from the spectacle in front of her, but that part of Penelope that was demanding that she turned her attention away was evidently the minority of her mind, because the former Head Girl of Hogwarts could not turn her gaze away from what was happening in front of her even if that part of her consciousness that was demanding that she turn her attention away from what was happening in front of her.

Perhaps part of the reason why Penelope could not truly turn her gaze away from the spectacle in front of her was because – subconsciously or not – she knew that she would soon be in the place of the beautiful brunette in front of her, though as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, Penelope could not help but feel as if that actually provided her with all the more reason to turn her attention away from the spectacle that was happening in front of her.

Indeed, less than a few moments later, when she focused her attention on what was happening in front of her, even Penelope would have to admit that, even if it was for less than a few seconds, she could see that the woman who was kneeling in between the spread knees of the dark-haired man who was seated on the chair did not have the brunette hair of the witch who was once labeled as the smartest witch of her generation, instead, the woman was sporting blond hair, the same color of the hair of Penelope, as if her own imagination was now showing her an image of what it would be like when her turn to serve the man who was seated on the chair would come.

That that time would come was also inevitable, after all, Penelope realized that she would not have been brought here otherwise, yet even as a part of her dreaded her future as a sex-slave of the Dark Lord, there was a part of her that could not deny that she was relieved that that was the case. The reason for that was not only because that part of her was assuaged at the fact that the Dark Lord had found her compelling and pretty enough that he had chosen her to become part of his harem, but also because that part of her knew that becoming part of the personal stables of the Dark Lord meant that she would not have to go through the ‘curriculum’ that she realized the other witches that, just a few moments ago, had been her companions.

Of course, just because she is part of the personal stables of the Dark Lord does not mean that she could expect that she would not be forced to sleep with other men, because Penelope already knew that one of the functions of the personal harem of the Dark Lord was to be given as rewards to those who have pleased the Dark Lord, unless – and here, Penelope returned to the present at the same time that he turned his attention toward the brunette who had resume bobbing her head up and down the shaft of the cock of the Dark Lord – the said woman is the favorite, in which case, the favorite is probably spared from those duties.

Penelope found herself focusing her attention toward the direction of the brunette kneeling in front and in between the knees of the dark-haired Dark Lord. She told herself that she should not be surprised at the actions that Hermione was taking at that moment, yet even if a part of her brain was screaming at her that she should not be surprised, Penelope still could not help but feel as if she was missing something.

The blond former Head Girl would have to admit that she was once of those who had thought that it was possible that Harry and Hermione had been dating when they were students, but she would also have to admit that she had never thought that Hermione would willingly place herself in the position that she was in at the moment.

‘ _Of course,’_ a voice at the back of the mind of Penelope interrupted the thoughts that were going through the mind of the former Head Girl at that moment, and though there was a part of Penelope that wanted to ignore the voice, she found herself unable to, hence, she was forced to listen as the voice – one that she belatedly recognized as her own – added, ‘ _It is not as if she had a choice in the matter.’_

A shudder actually shot up and down the spine of Penelope after she had heard those words in her mind. The reason for that was not only because she told herself that she should have known that that was the case, but also because she told herself that while she could keep on telling herself that she could not even imagine the kind of training that Hermione had gone through in order to make her as submissive as she was displaying at that moment, the truth of the matter was that Penelope could imagine, and she could not imagine that it had been easy for her.

The former Head Girl of Hogwarts forced herself to return her attention toward the direction of the spectacle in front of her, though she would have to admit that the moment that she focused her attention toward that direction, she could not help but want to turn her attention away from them again.

That was because at the same time that Penelope turned her attention back toward Harry and Hermione, the latter had already removed the now erect cock of the former from her warm and wet orifice, though Penelope had turned her attention at the exact moment that she was still able to see a thin strand of slime that connected the tip of his cock with her lips. That thin strand of slime did not last long, however, as Hermione moved her pretty face closer toward the shaft of the cock of Harry, and within a few moments, she was rubbing the side of her face against the shaft of his manhood.

Harry was evidently enjoying the ministrations of Hermione, and the moan of pleasure that escaped from his lips a few moments later was but the latest audible reaction on his part to advertise that fact. Indeed, a few moments later, Penelope watched as he used his left hand to reach for the back of the head of Hermione, and the blond former Head Girl did not need to actually wait for him to do anything before she realized what Harry wanted to do. It was obvious that he intended to use his hand at the back of her head as his leverage in order to compel Hermione to press her face closer against the shaft of his manhood.

Penelope could not be sure if Hermione had realized what was about to happen and she did not like it, or if it was because of some sort of coincidence, but even before Harry could place his hand at the back of her head, Hermione moved her head back, placing some distance between her face and the shaft of his manhood. It was obvious, however, that the reason for the actions of Hermione had nothing to do with her refusing to continue to please her Master, and that was made more evident a few moments later.

That was because a few moments later, Penelope was able to watch as Hermione once more parted her lips, forming an O through which she inserted the tip of the cock of Harry, and that meant that, once more, his manhood was resting inside her warm and wet oral orifice. A groan of pure pleasure escaped from the lips of Harry a few moments later, and that groan was the only thing that Penelope needed to hear in order to know that he did not mind the fact that his initial plan as to what he wanted Hermione to do did not materialize and indeed, Penelope watched as he returned his hand on his lap a few moments later.

It would appear as if Harry was content with whatever it was that Hermione had planned because a few moments later, he modified the way that he was seated in the sense that he allowed his back to touch the backrest of his seat in a relaxed fashion, though if she was being honest, Penelope would have to admit that it was rather easy for her to see why that would be the case on the part of Harry, after all, he has a beautiful young woman kneeling in front of him and bobbing his cock up and down the shaft of his cock as if that was the only thing that she wanted to do.

With a start, Penelope realized that if she were to ask Hermione at that moment, then that was exactly what the beautiful brunette was going to tell her she wanted to do.

The blonde former Head Girl continued to stare at the direction of the beautiful brunette even as she continued to bob her head up and down the cock of the man seated in front of her. Penelope could note how the cheeks of Hermione had ballooned in order to reflect the fact that there was a cock buried in her mouth at that moment, and the cycle through which her cheeks would inflate and deflate reflected the pace with which the beautiful brunette was moving her head up and down.

Penelope did not even need to ask Hermione – and indeed, she was not even sure if the brunette would have answered her question even if she had – in order to conclude that the witch who was once labeled as the smartest witch of her generation was exerting all the effort that she could exert in order to make her Master reach his release.

Perhaps that was the reason why, a few moments later, Harry placed his hand at the top of the head of Hermione. At first, Penelope thought that it was an almost negligible action on the part of the Dark Lord, and she would have ignored it, if not for the fact that a few moments later, she actually heard a moan escape from the lips of Hermione.

There may have been a part of Penelope that noticed that it would have been impossible for Hermione to moan if her mouth was still stuffed with the cock of her Master, but if she was being honest, the reason why Penelope was forced to turn her complete attention back toward the direction of the face of Hermione was because the moan that escaped from her lips a few moments later was not a moan of pleasure, rather, it was one of pain.

Barely a second or two after she had turned her attention toward the direction of where she supposed the face of Hermione would be, Penelope was also able to confirm that the reason for the moan of pain that escaped from the lips of Hermione was precisely because of that. The beautiful brunette was in pain, and the reason for that was because Harry had used a fistful of her hair which he had grabbed with the same hand that was now on the top of her head to compel her to remove his cock from her mouth.

A few moments later, he used that same leverage in order to compel Hermione to move her kneeling position in between his knees and back to a standing position, though Harry also had to stand in order to make that happen.

It was an action that Penelope did not think Harry would do, though if she was being honest, she would have to admit that it was not as if she did not think that he was incapable of doing it.

“I think that we should pay attention to the gift that you have brought me today,” Penelope heard Harry say a few moments later.

The blond former Head Girl would be the first to admit that she was not close to Harry. While she had dated the older brother of his best friend, there had never been a time when Penelope had been able to actually talk with Harry, and when she broke up with her old boyfriend a few months after they had both left Hogwarts, any other set of circumstance that would have allowed her to speak with Harry had evaporated.

Even if that was the case, however, a shudder went up and down the spine of Penelope when she heard those words that have escaped from his lips, though it was not because of the words that he had uttered, rather, it was because of the tone that he had used when he had spoken. It was so unlike the voice of Harry that for a brief moment, Penelope actually thought that he was hearing someone else.

She was forced out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen in a few moments later, but this time, it was not the voice of Harry that had torn her out of the same, rather, it was the voice of Hermione, “Of course, Master,” the beautiful brunette said, and Penelope could not help but feel a slight sense of amazement for the smartest witch of her generation, because when she said those words, there was not even the slightest trace of pain, even when Harry was still pulling hard on the fistful of her hair that he had grabbed with his hand.

“Her name is Penelope Clearwater, Master,” Hermione said. Even before Penelope could wonder why there was a need for Hermione to introduce her to Harry, the brunette added, “She was the Head Girl during our third year.”

“And she is the one who was with you when you were petrified during our second year,” Harry said. He did not even turn his attention toward her, focusing his gaze instead toward the direction of Hermione, even though at the same time that he did, Penelope got the distinct impression that he was staring not at the pretty face of Hermione but toward her breasts. Indeed, the next words that escaped from the lips of Harry seem to provide proof that that was actually the case.

“Would you like to rub your erect nipples against hers?” he asked.

Hermione did not get the chance to answer the question of Harry as a few moments later, he finally let go of her hair. While this may have provided Hermione with some sort of relief, it did not mean that Harry was cutting her some slack, because a few moments later, another moan – though this one was one of pleasure – escaped from the lips of Hermione. This time, however, the reason for the moan that escaped from the lips of the beautiful brunette was because Harry was now cupping both of her breasts from the front.

Despite the moan of pleasure that had escaped from the lips of Hermione, she was able to reply to the question that she was asked a few moments later, “If that is your desire, Master, I would be more than happy to make it happen.”

Even if Hermione wanted to add something to those words, a few moments later, she was unable to, because in response to the words that she had just uttered, Harry moved his face forward, smacking his lips against those of Hermione. He kept his lips over hers for a good fifteen seconds or so before he replaced the distance between their two lips.

“You are mine,” Penelope heard Harry utter those words barely two seconds after he had removed his lips from over hers, and a few moments later, she heard him add, “No one else would kiss you like that, no one else.”

If she was being honest, the fervent nodding that Hermione responded with was something that she had expected, just as she expected the words that escaped from the lips of Hermione a few moments later, “Yes, Master, I am yours, forever,” she said.

There was a tiny movement on the part of Hermione as it looked as if she was about to envelop him into a hug, but it seemed that she thought better of it and she stopped herself a few moments later.

If Harry had noticed what Hermione was about to do, he did not seem to comment about it, and indeed, a few moments later, Penelope saw him turn his attention away from Hermione so that he could focus his gaze upon her, and despite everything that she had already witnessed – and there was actually a part of her that said that it was precisely because of the things that she had seen – she could not help but shudder when she saw the expression on the face of Harry as he looked at her.

For a few moments, there was silence inside the room as Harry stared at her, though she noted that even if his head was not actually moving, his eyes were moving, and the movement of his bright green eyes was the only thing that she had to see in order to confirm that he was looking her over.

If she was being honest, Penelope would have to admit that she wanted to cover her naked body using the only thing that she could think of, which would be her arms, yet even as those thoughts entered the forefront of her mind, the blond former Head Girl stopped herself from moving. She knew that that was the last thing that she should do at that moment, because if she were to actually do that, then it would actually mean more trouble for her.

She was able to watch as the face of Harry broke into a grin a few moments later, and she saw that his eyes had lingered on her breasts, but at some unseen signal, he suddenly resumed inspecting her with his eyes, and she watched as his green orbs moved lower so that a few moments later, she imagined that he was staring at the slit formed in between the lips of her womanhood.

“I see that our resident whore-master had chosen her as his example for all the others,” Harry said. Even though his voice sounded neutral when those words have escaped from his lips, Penelope got the distinct impression that he was disappointed.

The sense of disappointment on the part of Harry that Penelope felt was made even more poignant a few moments later when Hermione actually spoke, “I apologize, my Master,” she said, “I was not fast enough to stop him from choosing her.”

Harry waved the apology aside, “It is of no consequence,” the Dark Lord said. Penelope noted that he did not even bother to turn his attention toward the direction of his favorite, keeping his gaze focused upon the body of Penelope instead, and indeed, less than a few seconds after he had said those words, he resumed inspecting her with his eyes as he said, “Besides, I am sure that you have made her cunt as tight as possible and had restored her virginity.”

Penelope, of course, had no idea what the criteria of the inspection of Harry would be, indeed, she does not even have any idea as to what he was inspecting her for, though if she was being honest, when it came to the second thing, she had some rough ideas. In the end, however, before she could review those ideas, it became moot as Harry returned his attention toward Hermione.

“In terms of physical appearance, I would have to say that she most certainly passed muster,” Harry said.

This actually caused a sense of pride on the part of Penelope as once more, a voice at the back of her head told herself that the Dark Lord found her physically attractive enough that she could ‘pass muster’, yet at the same time that that sense of pride figuratively enveloped her body, Penelope could not help but mentally shudder as she realized that the fact that the Dark Lord was telling his favorite that meant that he was that much closer into making Penelope a part of his personal stables.

‘ _Still,’_ the voice at the back of her head that the former Head Girl recognized as her own had returned, ‘ _that would be preferable.’_

That, however, caused another worry to mushroom at the back of the head of Penelope. Those same words that told Penelope that Harry found her attractive enough also told her that there was something else that Penelope needed to pass before she could be made a part of the personal stables of Harry.

“Perhaps I should show this slave her hoped-for sister-in-law,” Harry suddenly said, “Just to illustrate to her the worst thing that could happen to her,” there was a pause before Harry added, “And to show to her that, contrary to popular belief, it is not only the muggle-born witches that we train here.”

Hermione did not reply to the words that Harry had uttered, giving Penelope the impression that the words that have escaped from the lips of Harry was merely rhetorical. A few moments later, however, the lips of Hermione finally parted and words escaped from them, “Master,” the beautiful brunette began, “Penelope had broken up with Percy a few months after they graduated.”

The expression on the face of Harry was the only thing that Penelope needed to see in order to confirm that Harry did not even realize that that was the case. He did not say anything about it, however, and a few moments later, when Harry turned his attention back toward Penelope, the expression on his face had turned to a more neutral expression.

“And here I was thinking that I would have you and their other significant others displayed and publically whipped in Diagon Alley in order to force the remaining Weasleys to reveal themselves,” Harry said.

To Penelope, he actually sounded disappointed, and indeed, the expression on his face seem to reflect that, until a few moments later, when a – there was no other words Penelope would have used to describe it – crazed grin came across his face, and he added, “I could still do that, though.”

Once more, a shudder shot up and down the spine of Penelope. Although she tried her best not to think about it, a few moments later, she could see herself being paraded down Diagon Alley without the benefit of clothes so that she could be used to put up a show in order to lure the remaining Weasleys – who, if the news were to be believed, had taken up the cudgels of leading the remaining members of the resistance against the rule of Harry – into revealing themselves.

Before she could stop herself, Penelope parted her lips, “Please,” she said. The single word that escaped from the lips of Penelope surprised not only Harry and Hermione – who had surprised expressions on their faces in response to the word that escaped from the lips of Penelope – but also Penelope herself, and indeed, it took her a second or two to realize that she had spoken.

“You have not been made aware of the rules, so you did not know that you are not supposed to speak unless spoken to,” Harry said. This caused the eyes of Penelope to widen as she realized that that was his way of telling her that she had just broken a rule, but because she knew that she would be breaking the rules again if she were to beg him at that moment, the blond former Head Girl forced herself to remain silent.

For one reason or another, the decision of Penelope to not say anything caused a smile to appear on the face of Harry. A few moments later, Penelope was informed of the reason behind the smile on the face of Harry because he suddenly said, “It is good to see that you can hold your tongue even when it is obvious that you wanted to say something.”

If it was possible, the expression on the face of Harry turned hard, but before Penelope could say anything, the Dark Lord then added, “I am going to give you a choice, right here, right now,” he said.

He turned his attention away from her, but even if he was not looking at her anymore, Penelope dared not turn her attention away from her, and that meant that she was able to watch him as he resumed his seat. She was also able to watch as Hermione took a position to his side, standing there with an unreadable expression on her face even as she fixed her gaze upon Penelope who was struck by the fact that the Deputy Headmistress was giving her the impression that she is not someone whom Penelope would dare cross.

That impression was made even more striking on the part of Penelope when she reminded herself that, at that moment, the Deputy Headmistress was practically naked, with only the gold collar around her neck as the only clothes – and it was not even that adequate – that she was wearing.

Of course, a few moments later, Penelope found herself unable to keep her attention focused upon the direction of the Deputy Headmistress, though this time, the reason why she turned her attention away from Hermione was because she was forced to turn her gaze back toward the direction of the reigning Dark Lord as he suddenly said, “You can chose to go through the training that the other witches who had arrived with you are going to go through, or you can choose to dedicate yourself to my pleasure instead.”

Penelope already knew that she would take the second option, after all, in between being turned to a whore available for the use of anyone who could pay, and being turned to a whore available only to the Dark Lord and to whoever else he would lend her to, it was obvious that the better choice would be the second choice, but even if that was the case, there was a part of Penelope who could not help but wonder if there was actually anyone who had been given that same choice before, but who had chosen the first choice.

She was forced out of the reverie that she had fallen into a few moments later as Harry suddenly said, “If you want to take the second choice, then you better start convincing me that making you personally mine is worth it.”

_That_ was what Penelope was waiting for, as it was obvious that there was something that she would have to do before the Dark Lord would take her into his harem. Still, as it was a choice that Penelope had told herself she should make, there was actually no need for her to rack her mind as to which choice she would make, so a few moments later, the blond former Head Girl focused her attention toward the direction of Harry.

“Please, my Lord,” she began. She would have referred to him as ‘Master’ but then she realized that he probably would take offense at that, because the way that Hermione was using the term gave Penelope the impression that one would first have to earn the right to call Harry that term.

Mentally, Penelope shook her head even as she told herself to focus on the task that she had just given herself, and once more, she focused her attention toward the direction of Harry, “Please, make me yours.”

Even Hermione actually broke into laughter in response to the words that Penelope had uttered, and the amusement that the Deputy Headmistress was showing was all that Penelope needed to see in order to realize that she should exert more effort in order to convince him to make her his own. The fact that Hermione had laughed at her also told Penelope that she could not expect any help from her.

Without warning, Penelope suddenly dropped onto her knees, and she ignored the bolt of pain that shot up to the forefront of her brain a few moments later in response to what she had done. The blond former Head Girl knew that begging him on her knees would not convince him to make her one of his personal slaves, so Penelope moved again a few moments in such a way that saw her place a considerable distance between her knees. This meant that her cunt was more exposed, and she moved to expose the lips of her womanhood even more a few moments later as she leaned back, thrusting her hips forward.

“Please, My Lord,” she began even as she used her left hand – because she was keeping her right hand in reserve to support her just in case she loses her balance because she was leaning so far back in order to thrust her hips forward a bit more and expose her cunt even more – to touch the lips of her womanhood.

No one had given her a command, but a few moments later, Penelope used her fingers – her index finger and her middle finger – in order to part the lips of her womanhood, displaying the actual entrance to her womanhood to the two people who are in front of her.

“Please make me yours, My Lord,” she said, “Please.”

Penelope could not actually say that Harry was ignoring her, because he actually had his gaze focused on her, though when she turned to see the expression on his face, the former Head Girl could not deny the panic that she felt, because the expression on the face of Harry advertised the fact that he was bored with what she was doing.

“My Lord, please,” Penelope tried again a few moments later, and at the same time that those words escaped from her lips, the beautiful blonde used those same fingers that are resting on either side of the open lips of her cunt in order to open them further. She was reminded of the fact that Hermione had used some sort of spell to restore the tightness of her cunt a few moments later when a groan escaped from her lips a few moments later even as she tried to part the lips of her womanhood even more.

As she failed to part the lips of her cunt anymore than she already have, Penelope could not deny that she was feeling rather desperate at that moment. Even she was not sure where the words that she uttered a few moments later came from, and indeed, if she was being honest, the blond former Head Girl would have to admit that she actually felt as if she was not the one who aid those next words that came out of her mouth even if she heard them in her own voice.

“Please, My Lord, make this worthless cunt your toy until you grow tired of her,” Penelope said, “Please, make me your cock-sheath and take your pleasure from my body that I was given so that you may use it for your pleasure, please.”

If there was one person who was inside the personal quarters of the Headmaster who was the most surprised with the words that had escaped from the lips of Penelope, it was actually the young woman who had uttered those words, and indeed, when the former Head Girl turned her attention toward the direction of the Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress, the expressions on their faces gave Penelope the distinct impression that the two of them had been expecting those words escape from the lips of Penelope.

Penelope still had her gaze turned toward the direction of Harry when a sigh escaped from the lips of the Headmaster, and when she saw him sigh, she could not help but feel a slight sense of panic and she admittedly could not help but wonder if the reason for the sigh that had escaped from his lips had something to do with her.

The sense of relief that the blond former Head Girl felt a few moments later when he turned his attention away from her so that he could focus her gaze upon Hermione was something that was hard to explain on the part of Penelope, and that sense of relief fled a few more moments later as she heard Harry speak.

“Why are you so determined, obsessed even, that I take this cunt into the harem?” she heard Harry ask.

The question was obviously directed not toward Penelope, and because there was only one other person inside the room, it was obviously directed toward Hermione. As they were talking about her, however, it was but a matter of course that she heard the answer that Hermione would give to the question that Harry had asked.

Hermione gave Penelope the impression that she had been expecting the question, certainly, the smartest witch of her generation did not wait two seconds after Harry had finished asking the question before she answered it, and the fact that just two seconds had passed in between him finishing asking the question and her answering the same told Penelope that Hermione did not need to really think about the answer that she would give, which, in turn, meant that Hermione had been expecting the question.

“Even if he broke up with her, we cannot deny that Percival had found her attractive enough,” Hermione said, “You can use her to lure him further into your side.”

A groan escaped from the lips of Hermione a few moments later, and the eyes of Penelope widened when she saw that the reason for that sound was because of the pain that Hermione surely would have felt when Harry suddenly grabbed both of her breasts, and he was squeezing the mounds of the pretty brunette in between the palm of his hands.

From the actions of Harry alone, it was obvious that he did not like the reason that Hermione had given him, but the anger that he was feeling was made even more poignant a few more moments later as Penelope heard Harry ask, “Do you think I need a member of that accursed family?” Penelope watched as Harry removed his hands from the mounds of Hermione, but then it was clear that the only reason why he removed his hands from her breasts was so that he could make her turn her back toward hi.

Without warning, he pushed her forward, and Hermione purposely lost her balance so that a few moments later, she was on her hands and knees, with the shapely curves of her ass pointed toward the direction of Harry.

To the blond former Head Girl, it actually felt as if Harry and Hermione had forgotten her presence, and that was made even more poignant a few moments later as Harry suddenly stood from where he was seated, and with a casual glance of his hand, he caused the part of the floor that was under Hermione to move, raising the height of the young woman who was on her hands and knees so that a few moments later, her cunt was directly in front of the cock of Harry.

Penelope watched as he moved forward, wrapping one of his hands around the girth of his cock and using that as his guide so that a few moments later, the tip of his cock was touching the slit in between the lips of the cunt of Hermione.

That he intended to fuck her at that moment was obvious, but it was also obvious that Hermione actually wanted that, because a few moments later, a moan that Penelope could only describe as needy escaped from the lips of Hermione.

“The only Weasley I need is their women, and only so that I could watch them being fucked by pigs and demonstrate to the world how greedy they could be,” Harry said.

Without warning, Harry thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock in between the slit formed by the lips of the cunt of Hermione.

“Ah!” a loud scream escaped from the lips of Hermione a few moments later, but even if it was obvious that Harry intended to cause the beautiful brunette no small amount of pain with his latest action, Penelope got the distinct impression that when Harry forced his cock into the cunt of Hermione, it was something that the beautiful brunette enjoyed, and indeed, the scream that escaped from her lips was more of pleasure than of pain.

“We should...ah...make at least...ah....one of them...ah...swear loyalty...,” Hermione said in between the moans that were escaping from her lips, and those moans marked the exact moment that Harry would thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into the cunt of Hermione.

Penelope was not sure if Harry was even listening to his Deputy Headmistress, but that did not mean that Hermione had stopped speaking, “It would...ah...give the fence-sitters...ah...the impression that...ah...you are more than happy...ah...to talk...ah...reconciliation.”

“What if I do not want to talk about reconciliation?” Harry suddenly asked. He actually increased his pace and a few moments later, the moans that were escaping from the lips of Hermione turned to one long moan. Harry certainly gave the impression that he did not even care about that because a few moments later, he continued to speak, “As for the fence-sitters, seeing their wives and daughters bouncing up and down the cocks of trolls would be more than enough to convince them to side with us,” without warning, he pulled his cock out of the cunt of Hermione.

The fact that he removed his cock from the cunt of the Deputy Headmistress was obviously intended to be some sort of punishment for the beautiful brunette, and Penelope got the impression that that was the case because a few moments later, Hermione let out a moan that advertised just how much she needed his cock back in her cunt.

Perhaps it was so that he could tell Hermione that he was not going to return his cock into her cunt, or perhaps it was because Harry also wanted to cum, but whatever the reason really is, a few moments later, Penelope watched as Harry turned his attention toward her.

She was about to say something, but just as she was opening her lips, she was cut off as Harry suddenly said, “Come here, whore, and use your mouth to make me cum,” and the way that he said that left Penelope with no doubt that if she were not do as she was ordered, then she may as well be one of those who would be bouncing up and down the cock of trolls.


End file.
